Your Song
by rockangel2410
Summary: Everyone is born with a soulmate, the problem is not everyone has the same identification for their soulmates. This can lead into thinking you don't have one, or the one you have isn't alive anymore. Jumin is one of those lone souls thinking he has no soulmate, after all a soulmate would feel a strong connection to one another right? Seems like Jumin was mistaken after all.


When Jumin turned sixteen he woke up with a sad song echoing in his ears and he wondered if he had forgotten to turn the radio off. However the moment he finally got out of his bed and he walked towards the radio the sound disappeared. So Jumin believed what every person would have done at the time, he labeled it as a dream. The voice was soft, as he recalled and always was surrounded by a hint of sadness. It frustrated Jumin because he couldn't recall where he heard this song, and what frustrated him the most being he had no idea which singer was singing it in the first despite all this he found himself feeling calm, and at times he hummed along silencing the voice as if his voice didn't match his. Well it had been ages since Jumin had sang in that choire, and his voice started to change as he became older. Perhaps it was the fact that the voice in his mind sounded nicer that he halted himself in making it an duet.  
He never considered that perhaps his voice reached another soul as well.

Jumin Han, CEO from C&R was born without a soulmate. He was born markless, and he was able to see colors as brightly as everyone who could see the world in all it's beauty. There was no timeclock on his wrist to tell him when he would meet his soulmate, because frankly he didn't have one. Plenty of doctors had looked over his file, wondering why it was that the man was born without any sign that could tell him that he had someone waiting for him. And as often happens with people who lost their soulmates, Jumin felt unfulfilled. He carried a wave of loneliness. It was when V, his childhood friend made him a part of the RFA the charity federation that V's girlfriend Rika made, that he could consider himself somewhat happy. Of course the loneliness never went away, but if you keep yourself occupied with business it wasn't really that hard. The people that were a part of the RFA, quickly turned to be something he would consider his private family. Yoosung and Luciel being the typical brotherly types, Yoosung being the younger brother type while Luciel showed signs that could fit the mischievous brother type. He learned that every single one of them had a different way to show that they were soulmates. For instance Yoosung told him that he could taste whatever his soulmate was eating, he could tell that whoever his soulmate was had a huge sugartooth, which was a bit strange when you are trying to eat something like fries or chicken. Jaehee was very private in what made her realize her soulmate, it was after she had been working for him for around a year she had told him that her haircolor used to be darker then the color she had right now, and that when she was a teen she woke up with her hair being a bright blue. He couldn't really see his assistant that way but it must have been a real shock. Jaehee told him that she met her soulmate in a beauty salon because when they put back the original brown, she came out as a blond instead. So she arranged with the woman that they would decide which color they both wanted, and they had settled with a softer brown.

He still hadn't figured out what Hyun's was or Saeyoungs. But seeing how famed "Zen" was turning into he could understand. It was when Saeyoung accidently slipped in that Zen didn't have one, that Jumin felt somewhat of a comfort towards the one that seemed to hate him the most out of the RFA. Zen however told him, he in fact did have a soulmate he just didn't have a strong connection yet. Jumin didn't think much of it at the time but when they started a fight about how talented Zen was as a musical actor, which Jumin felt he couldn't really comment on considering he never saw Zen act before things started to get a little strange.

Zen had always been completely in control. But when Jumin went to watch his act he saw the man struggle. Zen explained later that his soulmate had come to see him and that he lost his focus because of it. When Jumin tried to ask how he had been certain, Zen said he could hear an echo. This made the dark haired man frown in wonder, because he too had heard Zen's voice as an echo. He shook his head however because he had learned that he didn't have a soulmate, and even if he had one _Wasn't a soulmate supposed to get along with his soulmate._ For that it made no sense.

It was when Zen and he found himself in the same chatroom, talking about irrelevant things such as giving MIss Kang a longer vacation ending in the same old dispute with Zen logging out that Jumin came to realize, he in fact did have a soulmate. Because Zen was practicing the songs he had sang at the play Jumin had been visiting. It was as if Zen was in the same room as Jumin, his voice echoing so clearly and strong. Just as it had been when the practice ended.

"Crap."

There was no words that Jumin could say apart of that single one to describe how he felt about knowing that his soulmate felt utterly annoyance, or maybe even hatred towards him. He listened to Zen, and noticed the man making a mistake. To then once again practice and it made Jumin realize how passionate Zen was being.

 _How could he have Zen figure it out as well?_

And then he heard that too familiar song. And he found himself smiling. His voice wouldn't do, but thanks to Zen he knew every word. He waited for

 _It's a little bit funny this feeling inside,_

 _I'm not one of those who can easily hide._

 _I don't have much money but boy if I did,_

 _I'd buy a big house where we both could live._

 _If I was a sculptor but then again no,_

 _Or a man who makes potions in a traveling show,_

 _Oh I know it's not much but it's the best I can do._

He finally decided to make it a duet.

 ** **My gift is my song****

 ** **And this one's for you****

 ** **And you can tell everybody this is your song****

 ** **It may be quite simple but now that it's done****

 ** **I hope you don't mind****

 ** **I hope you don't mind****

 ** **That I put down in words****

 ** **How wonderful life is while you're in the world.****

He stopped as soon as he saw the RFA app flicker on his phone, and grinned reading the text that Zen had send him.

[Zen]: _Jumin, can you please not turn my song into a duet?_

[Jumin]: See it as a payback for making me listen to it for the past 8 years.

[Zen]: _I can't believe this of all the people I get stuck with a robot -_-_

[Jumin]: You don't really have to, you know?

[Zen]: _I know...But I want to._


End file.
